unfaithful
by Ironbat77
Summary: one shot. Sierra cheats on Jack and Arcee 'punishes' her for that. Rated M, don't read under the age of 17


**One Shot story No one ever made a Sierra/Arcee lemon story, and the idea came to me when I was thinking what other stories I should write. This story is unrelated to my other stories, rated M so don't read if under the age of seventeen. It has similar tone to 'I'm your first' but not really. Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hasbro.**

Arcee was returning after a long day of patrol, she wanted to tell Jack how her day went. She arrived at base to find Jack sitting on the couch, he looked depress and gloomy with Miko was trying to comfort him. "Jack what's wrong?" asked Arcee worryingly. Jack was only quite for a few moments. "Sierra dumped me," said Jack. Arcee was surprise. "Why?" said Arcee, why anyone break up with Jack, he was kind and courageous and not bad looking if you ask her. "I don't know, but I do know she cheated on me before breaking up with me," said Jack. Arcee optics widen, "She what?!" asked Arcee. "She cheated on me," repeated Jack. Arcee was boiled with anger, 'That unfaithful bitch cheated on my partner,' thought Arcee to herself. In her planet, cybertronians were loyal to each other, they are truly faithful to each other, which it's true because there sparks are link to one another for life. Humans aren't. She was furious that this bitch treated a guy like Jack this way. Jack was like a little brother to her, he was one of the few humans on earth who will stay truly faithful to his partner.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," said Jack, "I'm going home." He got up and began walking down the stairs. "I'll drive you," said Arcee, "That's okay Arcee, I'll just ground bridge there," said a gloomy Jack, "Ratchet?" "On it," said the medic, he activated the ground bridge and Jack walk through it. Arcee watch him leave, feeling her spark ache as well. "I knew this was going to happen," said Miko. Arcee turned around and looked at Miko, "What do you mean?" "A lot of girls know Sierra true intentions; she is not the innocent girl Jack thought she was," said Miko, "If only Jack wasn't so naïve." "That ungrateful bitch was with another guy while with Jack!" said Arcee. Miko shook her head, "No she wasn't it," said Miko. Arcee look at her with a confuse look, "What do you mean?" "Cheating is when you date more than one people, what she did was beyond cheating, she slept with couple of guys," said Miko. Arcee optics widens even wider and got angrier. "She is a straight out whore, a unfaithful, low life whore who will get fucked every chance she get, every girl is saying she is just trying to find someone who will fuck her hard and well, but these teenage boys don't deliver" said Miko, "Jack didn't know that, he thought she was a sweet, caring girl, but he was wrong." Miko walked away, still feeling sad for Jack. "I'm going home, Bulkhead?" said Miko, trying to find her partner. Arcee was left there with her thoughts, Jack thought Sierra was his type, an innocent lady, but how he was wrong, now he is hurt. Sierra has no business of being a relationship if she is going to have sex with every guy she meets. 'If she wants to get fucked, so be it,' thought Arcee bitterly and angrily.

Sierra felt a cold breeze in her sleep; she moved her bed trying to find her blanket, still half asleep. She felt something was wrong, her bed felt lumpy, and it was kind of cold. She slowly open her eyes and it dawn on her. She wasn't at her room. "What?" said Sierra, she sat up and began looking at her surroundings. She was at an old building, probably two stories high, her bed was old and lumpy, as though it was fish out of the garbage, it was still night. She recognizes this building; it's the same building she walks passes to get to the mall and once fucked a student here. The building isn't far from her home. "How did I get here?" asked Sierra to herself, she remembers falling asleep in her room. "I brought you here," said a slightly irritated, femme voice from the darkness. Sierra eyes widen when she heard the woman's voice, and how it sounded like it came up top. "Who's there?" said Sierra, with fear in her voice. "You are one heavy sleeper, didn't stir when I kidnapped you from your room, but I guess fucking every guy you meet takes a lot out of you, I was expecting to see guy lying next to you," said the femme voice. "Who are you!?" shouted Sierra. She was hearing loud metal footsteps as though it's circling around. Finally the figure came to view, she step into the moonlight that was shining down Sierra. Sierra was shock to see what it was. It was tall blue robot? It was fifteen feet tall and judging by its features and voice, Sierra could tell it was a lady. The face of this robot looked more humane than it did robotic, like a shiny, grey face. "Names Arcee," said the robot, glaring at Sierra with anger.

Sierra was in deep shock, a giant femme robot kidnapped her and was angry at her, and by what she had said it seem this 'Arcee' knows about her whorish behavior. "Are you going to kill me?" gulped Sierra. Arcee had her hands on her hips, looking down at Sierra as though she was stupid. "No, I don't hurt humans, yet," said Arcee. Sierra still felt fear. "Are you a robot?" asked Sierra. Arcee scowled at her, "No, I am a mechanical alien life form from a distance planet, I have the ability to transform into vehicles, I have been Jack's motorcycle the whole time," said Arcee. Sierra was in shock after hearing all this, the whole time she saw Jack with his motorcycle, it was actually an alien? "I don't believe it," mumbled Sierra. "Well believe it bitch, I am a close friend of Jack," said Arcee. Sierra was taken aback by Arcee's harsh tone, 'This cuzzes a lot,' thought Sierra. "Why did you bring me here?" asked Sierra. Arcee knelt down to get closer to Sierra, her anger expression never leaving her face, Sierra back off slightly. "I'm Jack's friend, guardian, and partner, he is like a little brother to me, when I found out what you did to him I got very angry," said Arcee, "Such whorish actions doesn't go unpunished in my planet." Sierra heart beat sped up as she got more scare, "Please don't kill me, I just couldn't help myself!" pleaded Sierra. Arcee was surprise of how horrible she beg, she never has to beg for anything in her life. "Why bitch, why you couldn't you help yourself," asked Arcee viciously. "I love how cocks feel inside of me, I love the taste of it, I love how their sperm gets all over me," said Sierra, gleaming happily over the thought. "Then what where you doing in a relationship whore?" asked Arcee. "I wanted to get more guys, most of these teenage boys I sleep with are horrible, they always cum first, I only have orgasms when I do it myself and that gets boring," said Sierra. Arcee glared at her, displease with her answer.

Sierra was taken by surprise when Arcee slightly hit her; she fell back to the bed. "You are a dirty bitch, always getting what you want without begging for it," said Arcee, "In my planet mating is supposed to be beautiful, but you make it seem ugly." Arcee glided her fingers across Sierra's body, she was surprise but let her do so. Arcee saw that Sierra was getting turn on. "If you want a good fucking I'll give you a good fucking slut," said Arcee. She rubbed her thumb slightly, in her standards, on Sierra's pussy. Sierra moaned, squirming happily. Arcee felt her fluids leaking through her panties and pants, her thumb was getting wet. "You hungry whore," smirked Arcee, "Take off your clothes." Sierra did just that, quickly taking off everything, she had a nice body, B size boobs though, but the guys who slept with her didn't care, she was still hot and slutty. Arcee was amazed how she didn't even once protest, it was the middle of the night, a little cold, in an old house, and yet she wanted to get fucked by an alien robot she just met. She was indeed a whore.

Arcee than rub Sierra's pussy with her fingers. She didn't even penetrate yet and Sierra was moaning loudly and was leaking a lot. "Fuck me," moaned Sierra. Arcee then pinched her vagina and Sierra screamed. "You are going to ask nicely bitch, I am in charge!" said Arcee with a strong tone. Sierra nodded at her, "I'm sorry," said Sierra. Arcee went back rubbing her wet pussy; her fingers are becoming completely covered by her fluids. 'This whore must really want it, 'thought Arcee, 'well she has to work for it.' Arcee pulled back her hand, Sierra open her eyes, "No!" said Sierra, she got up just in time to grab Arcee hand. "I want it," said Sierra, she hugged Arcee big hand tightly, rubbing her body on it. "Don't take this from me, please," she begged, rubbing her breast on Arcee's fingers, licking the her fluids off of Arcee finger as well, treating it like it was a cock, "Please fuck me, please," she said with a begging, crying tone. Arce was amaze of how she was acting, she was begging like her whorish life depended on it. "Then you got to work for it bitch," said Arcee, pulling her hand from Sierra's grasp. Sierra let out a whine with the hand was out of her reach. Arcee sat down and open her legs, the armor covering her port retracted and came out a fresh port for Sierra to play with. "Show me how badly you wanted it whore,"

Sierra didn't waste any time, she crawled quickly to Arcee's port. It was only inches away from her face and Sierra didn't know what to do. She never been with a girl before, and one giant femme with a pussy the about her face wasn't helping. Arcee notice Sierra's confuse look, "Here, let me help you!" said Arcee, she grab Sierra by the back of her head and plunge her head into her port. Her port swallowed half of Sierra's face. Her fluids were spewing out and on Sierra face by the sudden penetration and it felt amazing. Arcee let go of Sierra's head, she leaned back and began moaning, "Fuck yes," moaned Arcee, closing her optics. Sierra didn't pulled out, she grab Arcee legs to better position her. She was moving her face inside Arcee's port, licking up the walls that were around, and being drowned by Arcee fluids that were squirting out of her. "That's right bitch, harder!" shouted Arcee, moaning and screaming at Sierra's performance. "Don't stop! Don't Stop!" Arcee kept repeating. Sierra was increasing her pace, swallowing up Arcee fluids like she was thirsty, at the same time, her own pussy was getting wetter and wetter, she wanted to get fucked now! "Harder bitch! Harder!" moaned Arcee, lost to the moment. Finally she over loaded, letting out a loud and satisfied moan, her fluids got all over Sierra's body. Sierra pulled out gasping for air. She swallowed a lot of Arcee's fluids. She rubs her body with the fluids, trying to cover her entire body with it. She loves when this happen, when she gets cover with some else's cum, she loves being a whore and doesn't care what other people think about her. When she was done, she got on her knees and looked up at Arcee with pleading eyes, "Please," she whispered.

Arcee looked down at Sierra, smirking at her pleading voice to get fucked. "Very well slut, since you did extremely well," said Arcee. Sierra lied back down on the bed and opened her legs for Arcee. She wanted to be fucked hard. Arcee lightly touch Sierra's pussy with the tip of her fingers, it was spewing liquid. She then penetrated her pussy with her entire finger; Sierra's pussy swallowed the whole finger. "Oh God yes!" shouted Sierra with immense pain and pleasure. Arcee started fingering her viciously, not letting her adjust to the pain and size of her finger. Tears running down her cheeks, she grabbed the bed's edges tightly and shut her eyes. "FUCK ME PLEASE FUCK ME!" shouted Sierra. Arcee finger were longer than any of the cocks she ever fuck with. "Who's my bitch?" said Arcee. "ME! I AM YOUR BITCH PLEASE MAKE YOU YOUR BITCH!" moaned Sierra, "I'M A WHORE, I'M A GOOD LITTLE WHORE." Arcee smiled at her response, "Yes you are one, who pussy is this?" "IT'S ARCEE'S PUSSY!" Sierra was shaking all over the bed, her legs were high up in the air shaking violently. Her pussy tighten around Arcee finger, there was barely enough room for that finger, but she wanted another. "TWO PLEASE!" shouted Sierra. "What?" asked Arcee. "PLEASE FUCK ME WITH TWO FINGERS, PLEASE ARCEE!" begged Sierra. Arcee stop and smirk at her, 'This slut never ceases to surprise me' thought Arcee. "If you want two change positions," demanded Arcee, she wanted to get a good look at Sierra's pussy.

Sierra quickly shifted her position, turning around on the bed. She placed her face and chest on the bed and sticks her ass out in the air for Arcee. Arcee got a good look at her small, cute ass; her pussy was leaking fluids like it was faucet with a crack. Arcee then jam two fingers into her pussy. Sierra open her mouth as wide as she can but no sound came out, her vision was becoming blurry. Arcee was amaze how her pussy was taking the punishment, her fingers tighten and can only then up and down. She continued to furiously to fuck her. Sierra bit the bed. "You love this don't you? You love being a whore, a bitch, a slut!" shouted Arcee. Sierra only nodded, unable to utter a sound because of the intense pain and pleasure. Tears were falling from her eyes. Arcee gave Sierra's ass a slap, hard enough to make Sierra jerked around. Arcee felt Sierra tighten around her fingers even more, indicating she is about to cum. She removed her fingers from her pussy and buried her mouth into it. "OH GOD!" shouted Sierra. Arcee big tongue was jerking around Sierra's pussy. Then she came. Sierra let out an enormous scream as she came all over Arcee mouth. All of it went into Arcee mouth, she swallowed it whole. Arcee pulled out and Sierra collapse on bed, almost fainted. She turned around to look at Arcee, who was glaring at her.

Arcee then looked at the fingers she used to fuck her with; they were cover with Sierra's fluids. "Lick it clean bitch," said Arcce, shoving her fingers into Sierra's mouth. Sierra did just that, licking the fingers until it was spotless, when she was done; Arcee pulled back and was looking at Sierra's body. Her body was still covered with Arcee's fluids and her pussy looked like it got ram by a baseball bat. Arcee then got closer to Sierra face, "If you are going to fuck around with guys stay away from a relationship," said Arcee with a stern voice. Sierra nodded at her. "Don't tell anyone about me or this night, especially Jack, because if you do, I will hunt you down and kill you," added Arcee with a scary tone. Arcee then transformed into a motorcycle and drove off into the night, leaving Sierra alone, tired and satisfied.


End file.
